1. Technical Field
This application relates to a light-emitting diode device, and more particularly to a high light extraction light-emitting diode device.
2. Reference to Related Application
This application is a continuation-in-part of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/581,439, entitled “LIGHT-EMITTING APPARATUS”, filed on Oct. 17, 2006, now abandoned the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
3. Description of the Related Art
Light-emitting diode (LED) devices are widely used in different fields such as displays, traffic lights, data storage apparatus, communication apparatus, lighting apparatus, and medical apparatus. One important task for engineers is to increase the brightness of the LED devices.
In a known LED device, the semiconductor layer of the LED device having a textured surface can have higher light extraction efficiency. However, the textured surface can lower lateral current conduction and current spreading so the forward voltage is higher.